Mistlestar of StreamClan
by Cloudy Dreamcatcher
Summary: Mistlestar has successfully founded StreamClan. Everything is running well, but the prophecy from the first Clans has not been fulfilled. Nightstar isn't finished with the banished cats, and all of a sudden, Mistlestar is stuck dealing with angry Clans and vicious villains.
1. Allegiances

LEADER- **Mistlestar-** Dark brown she-cat, black specks and underbelly, white paws, green eyes

DEPUTY- **Paintfur-** Calico she-cat, light green eyes

MEDICINE CATS- **Whiskerpelt-** White she-cat with black and ginger paws, black ears, green eyes

 **Badgerfleck-** Black and white she-cat, white speckles, gray eyes

 **Pebblefrost-** Silver she-cat, white paws and flecks, blue eyes

WARRIORS- **Sunnysnow-** Orange, yellow, and white calico, blue eyes

 **Windstorm-** Gray, black, and white calico, yellow eyes

 **Dappleheart-** Calico she-cat, white chest spot and paws, pale blue eyes

 **Turtlepelt-** Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, dark green eyes

 **Flamewhisker-** Orange, red, and white calico, one light blue eye and one dark blue

 **Dawnspots-** Tortoiseshell, amber eyes

APPRENTICE-Quartzpaw

 **Birdwing-** Calico she-cat, green eyes

 **Mouseeye-** Dark brown tom, one blue eye and one green

 **Darkpelt-** Big black tom with white paws, orange eyes

 **Russetbranch-** Red tom with brown streak down his side, yellow eyes

 **Feathersong-** Silver tabby she-cat, white feather-shaped markings, amber eyes

 **Ravenfoot-** Black tom with amber eyes, crippled hind foot

APPRENTICE-Jaypaw

 **Thornsnow-** Gold and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

APPRENTICE-Poppypaw

 **Frogpelt-** Dark brown tom, black stripes and green eyes

 **Emberdawn-** Orange she-cat with red splashes, green eyes

 **Darkrain-** Blue she-cat with a black paw, brown eyes

 **Lionfur-** Golden tabby, dark brown markings, amber eyes

 **Crowleaf-** Black tom with one white paw, mismatched green eyes

APPRENTICE-Robinpaw

 **Graywhisker-** Mottled gray tom, black stripes, yellow eyes

 **Tabbyheart-** Brown tabby she-cat, pale brown chest spot, blue eyes

 **Treebranch-** Light brown tom with black spine, paws, and ear tips, violet eyes

 **Specklefoot-** Black tom, white and brown paws, white speckles, amber and blue eyes

 **Silversky-** Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

APPRENTICE-Flurrypaw

 **Rowanstorm-** White she-cat with orange spots and green eyes

 **Twistdust-** Pale ginger she-cat with white streaks, blue eyes

QUEENS- **Amberspark-** Dark ginger she-cat,white face, brown paws, black tail tip, dark blue eyes

Mother to Nutkit (black tom, dark ginger and white paws, dark blue eyes), Sorrelkit

(White she-cat with mixed brown spots, dark blue eyes), and Snowkit (black tom with a large white patch, amber eyes).

APPRENTICES- **Hopepaw-** Black tom, white paws, blue eyes

 **Quartzpaw-** Black she-cat with rose-white spots, blue eyes

 **Flurrypaw-** Blind white she-cat, cloudy blue eyes

 **Jaypaw-** White tom, one gray paw, blue eyes

 **Poppypaw-** Calico she-cat, yellow eyes

 **Robinpaw-** Russet tom, orange speckles, brown eyes

ELDERS- **Tanglefoot-** Brown and cream tom, yellow eyes

 **Dusksnow-** Brown she-cat, white patch, white paws, gray eyes

OTHER CATS

Nightstar

Silverstar

Riverstar

Birdstar

Sandstar

Whitethroat

Gingertail

Graywind

Toadheart

Stormclaw

Bluewillow

Beepaw

Rosepaw

Tigerfur

Lionleap

Fernsong

Goatclaw

Dawnsky

Whitekit

Mudkit

Snowsap

Stormtail

Winterclaw

Redface

Goldenwillow


	2. Snowkit: Escape

**Vote on the kits mentors in the reviews! Highest wins! All cats are available.**

"Wait!" Snowkit called desperately. "Oh, mom. Do you really have to?" Amberspark pulled aside Snowkit who flopped down ungraciously while Sorrelkit and Nutkit ran past him.

"Your apprentice ceremony is today and I want you to look nice," snapped the queen. Snowkit rolled his eyes and watched his siblings play. Amberspark briskly smoothed his fur into place.

"Can I go yet?" pleaded Snowkit.

"Fine," his mother replied tartly. Snowkit scampered off to join his littermates. Amberspark got up and prowled the area in search of the next doomed kit. Sorrelkit caught his eye and flicked her brown-speckled tail and Snowkit bounded over rapidly.

"Who's she after?" Nutkit wondered. The black kitten risked a glance around the edge of the gorse bush, then ducked back in to report. "Sorrelkit, it's you," he informed her. The white kit squeaked and dove farther into the thicket.

"Sure?" she whispered.

"Sure."

"We have to get to the lake!" declared Snowkit. _New game._ He thought. _Escape Amberspark._

"Sounds good," squeaked Sorrelkit, the marked cat.

Nutkit nodded thoughtfully. "But how?" he asked.

Snowkit thought for a minute. "We'll have to sneak out." the black tom decided.

"But Paintfur's guarding the entrance, and if she caught us, Mistlestar would do something really bad…" Sorrelkit pointed out.

"What could she do?" Nutkit challenged.

"Not let us be apprentices!" gasped Sorrelkit.

"Of course not silly," Nutkit scolded.

"I know," said Snowkit. "She'll give us bad mentors."

"Or bad warrior names!" Sorrelkit squealed.

"Nutblossom!" called out Sorrelkit. Nutkit almost fell over in terror.

"Snowleg!" screeched Nutkit. Snowkit, alarmed, stumbled back.

"Or Sorrelmeat!" he joked. Sorrelkit gave him an astonished look.

"She wouldn't actually do that, would she?" she whispered.

"I don't know…" Nutkit crept forward. "There she is!"

"Aaa!" Sorrelkit lept backwards and got a pelt full of thorns. "That wasn't nice."

A dark ginger pelt flashed past their hideout. "Sorrelkit! Nutkit!"

The kits shared an alarmed look and lowered their voices, consulting their options. Snowkit stepped forward. "Guys, I've got this." he said. "There's another way out."

"How?" they meowed eagerly.

"The stream," he began, "leads to the lake. It also flows through camp."

Sorrelkit hesitated. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she said cautiously.

"We swim through the stream and we'll come out on the other side of camp," Snowkit said wisely.

"I'm not sure," admitted Sorrelkit. "It sounds risky."

"We're six moons old!" protested Snowkit. "We're just as capable as Hopepaw! Plus, do you really want Amberspark to get you?" he said with a note of challenge in his voice.

Sorrelkit swallowed. "No."

"Good," Nutkit got to his paws. "Let's go.

The three kits carefully trooped out of the den, slinking in the shadows and hiding behind passing waves of cats. They made it to the edge of camp, in the shadowy dip next to the cool stream. Snowkit sent up a spray of icy water as he jumped in. "It is cold," he admitted, "but not deep!"

Nutkit waded in next to him. Sorrelkit looked unsure. "Come on, Sorrelkit!" Nutkit teased. "Don't be a mouse-heart!"

"Hey!" Sorrelkit sprang in. She skidded on the loose pebbles and her paws swept out from under her. Snowkit cried out as the small white she-cat was swept under the water.


	3. Sorrelkit: Struggle

Sorrelkit's lungs felt like they were on fire, slowly burning into dust. The rapid water tugged at her fur, and her paws caught on jagged stones on the riverbed. Whenever she regained her balance and tried to swim upward, her head knocked against a stone ceiling. She could hear Snowkit and Nutkit calling out, but their voices seemed very far away.

Water filled her mouth and Sorrelkit didn't have the energy anymore to spit it out. Her eyes flickered in the murky depths of the rushing tide, and black spots danced in her head. Soon her lungs were full of liquid instead of air, and Sorrelkit blacked out.

Sorrelkit opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the inside of the nursery or the side of the river, she found herself in a lush green forest. All around her, hundreds of translucent cats chased prey and each other, playing frisky games.

A dark brown she cat with black tiger stripes noticed her and came over. Her night-blue eyes sparkled with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look disorientated."

"Where am I?" inquired Sorrelkit. "This doesn't look like anywhere near StreamClan's camp."

"Oh, it's not," agreed the cat. "This is StarClan's hunting grounds."

Sorrelkit lept back in astonishment. "I'm not-"

"Not yet," interrupted the cat. "I'd say you have until the sun sets, at most."

Sorrelkit gazed at the horizon. The sun was dipping downward in the sky. The shadows stretched longer and a haze of orange and pink clouds floated overhead. "Who are you? And how do I get back?" Sorrelkit said urgently.

"My name is Tiger Night." the she-cat said. "I lived very long ago. As for how you get back, you have to find that out for yourself."

Another cat approached. He was a brown tabby tom with owl-like yellow eyes. "Or you could just stay here," he pointed out.

"Now, Bird Stone-" Tiger Night began.

"No! I've got to get back and see my littermates! And I'm supposed to become an apprentice! How will I do that if I'm dead?" she protested.

Bird Stone sighed and flopped down. "It's not that simple, kid," he grunted. "It's very hard to get out."

The sun touched the edge of the mountain range. A tingling swept over Sorrelkit's spine. Tiger Night looked at her with worry. "We must hurry," she said.

"What's the way out?" Sorrelkit asked.

"You must find the Celestial Mountain," responded Bird Stone, "then climb it. At the top, one of your siblings must travel through the barrier and retrieve you."

Tiger Night gestured to the sinking sun. "But you must be quick. I will go with you. It's this way."

Sorrelkit bounded after her guide. Every time her paws stretched in front of her, they became more pale. A mountain loomed over them. It was gray and white, with a little dirt trail snaking up to the top.

Tiger Night didn't hesitate and dashed up the narrow incline, spraying dirt behind her. Sorrelkit followed hastily. Her tail tripped her and she saw that a faint sprinkling of stars was clumping on her fur. The sun was halfway down.

"Hurry!" Tiger Night called. Sorrelkit put on a burst of speed and ran head on into Tiger Night, sending them both sprawling over the dirt. The peak of the mountain was pure white, but when the rays of the setting sun hit it, it glowed golden. The two cats made it to the top in record speed.

Sorrelkit watched as the amount of sunlight shrank down to a thin crescent. "Now we wait," she mumbled. Nothing happened. The last ray of gold illuminated the mountain top. Right as it sank down below the rim of the clouds, two cats materialized next to Tiger Night.

"Sorrelkit," panted Nutkit. Snowkit ran up and licked her behind the ear. "We've got to get out of here."


	4. Nutkit: Flashback

Nutkit's average day in StreamClan usually didn't involve him going to StarClan and back. After Sorrelkit had been swept under the water, Snowkit had recklessly plunged into the current. He had come back soaked and shivering, reporting that he couldn't find her anywhere. Snowkit had dashed to where the creek flowed out to look for her, and Nutkit rushed to tell any cat in his line of vision.

"Thornsnow!" yelped Nutkit. The gold and white she-cat had stopped what she was doing immediately and dashed out of camp, Lionfur and Flamewhisker trailing behind her. Nutkit had continued alerting warriors, until he ran smack into Mistlestar.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly. Mistlestar nudged him aside and continued out the tunnel.

Once he was satisfied, Nutkit darted out of camp after the flow of cats. Pebblefrost and Whiskerpelt knelt over Sorrelkit's limp form, while Badgerfleck and Ravenfoot shooed away Crowleaf and Amberspark.

"Her heartbeat's fading," muttered Pebblefrost. Her silver and white fur radiated orange and pink as the rays of the setting sun hit her.

Nutkit had dashed over to Sorrelkit's white and brown form. Snowkit burst past the cluster of elders and medicine cats and lay next to her, washing her fur backwards to dry it out. Nutkit lay down next to his two littermates.

Sorrelkit's cold pelt had chilled him through to the bone. Waves of dizziness washed over him, and Nutkit watched as Snowkit's head drooped and he fell into a deep sleep. Nutkit followed close behind. When he had woken up, it was to find himself on the tip of a mountain, golden with the deep rays of sunlight. Snowkit was standing next to him, flummoxed, and Sorrelkit on the other side of them, almost completely clear. A strange tiger-striped she-cat watched intensely, her eyes dancing with worry.

"Sorrelkit!" Nutkit dashed up to her in relief. Snowkit followed close behind and gave her a hasty lick. "We've got to get out of here," Nutkit finished.


	5. Flurrypaw: Challenge

**Still need votes for the kits mentors!**

Flurrypaw woke up to the sound of cats gasping and talking urgently. Confused, she got up and raced out of the den. Even though she couldn't see the cats in front of her, Flurrypaw was adept at weaving her way in and out of crowds of cats. Except, there were no cats. Where were they?

"Flurrypaw!" Hopepaw collided with her and got to his feet clumsily.

"Oh, hey Hopepaw. What's going on?" she asked.

"The kits tried to escape camp by swimming through the stream," recounted Hopepaw.

"And…" she prodded.

"And I think Sorrelkit's gone and drowned herself," he decided.

Flurrypaw raced out of camp towards the mob of cats. "Oh no! That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Pebblefrost is assessing the situation," Quartzpaw's voice was in her ear. Silversky guided her to a safe distance.

"Listen-" her mentor began.

"I heard she's gonna die!" chimed in Hopepaw.

"Shut up, Hopepaw." Flurrypaw batted him away gruffly.

"Flurrypaw-"

"My kit!" Amberspark wailed.

"We need you."

"It's alright, darling," Crowleaf soothed.

"Flurrypaw!" Flurrypaw listened to the worried chatter in a daze. "FLURRYPAW!" Silversky yelled. Flurrypaw's ears popped.

"What?" she turned around so fast she smacked her face into her mentor's side. "Ouch," she rubbed the sore spot with her paw.

"Flurrypaw we need you."

"How so?" wondered Flurrypaw.

"There's something you need to see," chided Silversky.

"I can't see," Flurrypaw pointed out. She could imagine Silversky flushing bright pink. Whatever that meant.

"Listen. All three of the kits are in some sort of trance-" began Silversky.

Flurrypaw heard the sound she imagined lightning would make. A deep sizzling and flickering. She heard light pawsteps and a loud gasping.

Mistlestar stepped forward. "Who are you?" she challenged.

"My name is Tiger Night," the stranger said. "I've come for Flurrypaw."


	6. Mistlestar: Recruits

There was a soft rustle in the bushes behind Mistlestar. She cast a worried glance at the young kit and her siblings, then turned around and padded towards the source of the noise. _CRACK._ Mistlestar sprung headfirst into the thicket. She landed in a heap of leaves and looked up. No cat was in sight.

"Who's there?" she requested. No response. She stepped forward to a shadowy crevice entangled in the roots of a dead oak. Mistlestar dabbed inside the dark hollow with her claws, and snagged a wisp of red fur. "What the-"

Before she had a chance to attack the intruder, a lithe calico burst out of the roots, scrambling to get free of the vines catching her fur, and leaving tufts of multicolored fur in her wake. The little she-cat glanced back at her warily, her honey-colored eyes glittering with fright. The white tortie couldn't be any older than Silversky was when she joined the Clan.

"Wait, come back!" Mistlestar called out after the young cat. The calico forced her way through snaring thorns and thick vines, before skittering up a tree trunk like a squirrel and disappearing in the thick canopy, showing herself only with the movement of emerald leaves.

"A cat that can climb trees like that would be valuable to our Clan," muttered Mistlestar. She watched as the leaves stirred far in the distance, and after a flash of ginger, the she-cat was out of sight.

Mistlestar decided it would be better to head back to the Clan. Maybe she could search for the calico tomorrow. But just as she turned her back and began to pick her way over a tangle of thorns, she heard some cats chattering behind a grove of hickory trees. Quietly, Mistlestar tiptoed over the forest floor. Hiding behind an ash trunk, she peeked around the crumbling bark and saw three cats chuckling about something on the ground. As she watched, the young calico darted up and hastily whispered to her friends.

A ginger-brown she-cat flashed her sapphire-blue eyes defiantly. "Let her come," she declared. The calico looked exasperated. "Seriously, Morning Glory," scoffed the young cat.

Another of the four, a snowy-white she-cat with long fur and warm amber eyes interjected. "Morning Glory's right, Swift." she flicked her tail over Morning Glory's ear. "If there's another cat in the woods, who's to say there can't be more?"

"We should investigate," agreed the fourth cat. She was dark black and her fur sparkled warmly in the sunlight. Her pale, lime-green eyes were nervous but certain. "Remember what happened to Moon?"

A chill silence blanketed the clearing. Swift gave in. "Alright," her voice was tight and painful.

The four got up to leave the area. Mistlestar stepped out of cover. Morning Glory leapt a foot in the air and landed, hissing. The black she-cat's fur spiked and her tail stuck straight up. The white cat backed into a bush. Swift was reckless and sprang at Mistlestar. Mistlestar easily sidestepped and the brown she-cat landed face-first in the dirt.

"Who are you?" the black cat snarled.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," said Mistlestar. None of them so much as lowered a single hair. Mistlestar sighed. "Who are you?" she asked.

No cat spoke for several heartbeats too many. Finally Swift pranced over. The other three flanked her. "I'm Swift," she said gruffly.

"My name's Morning Glory," Morning Glory said timidly.

"I'm Shimmer," the black cat introduced herself quietly.

"Bramble," the white cat meowed.

"I'm Mistlestar. I lead a Clan. You could join us."

"Why?" Shimmer asked.

"Good question." Mistlestar reflected. "Well, in StreamClan, we are all former outcasts. We were thrown out of our original Clans because of our looks." Bramble cocked her head.

"That's weird," she meowed.

"We founded StreamClan down in that hollow," Mistlestar continued. "If you join us, you will be well protected. There are warm dens, clean water, and fresh kill. Of course, you'd have to do you part to make it all come together."

"We're not joining," Swift decided.

"Why?" said Mistlestar, startled.

"Well if we get sick, injured, or old, then what?"

"There is a medicine cat to heal wounds and sicknesses, and you can retire to the elder's den whenever you're ready." explained Mistlestar.

Swift still looked skeptical, but the others seemed to be going for the idea. "I think I want to join," announced Morning Glory.

"Me too," added Shimmer. Bramble agreed.

Swift looked annoyed, but said, "wherever my sister's go, I go too. Show me where this little Clan of yours is."

The five cats set into the woods, ready for anything.


	7. Goldenwillow: Plague

Goldenwillow sighed heavily as she plopped herself down in her den. But no sooner had her eyes flickered shut then Nightstar poked and prodded her awake. "Come with me."

"Fine," Goldenwillow mumbled drowsily. She trailed behind the black she-cat until they reached her crevice in the stones.

"How was it?" Nightstar asked. She was inquiring about the mission to spy on the banished cats, who had now formed StreamClan.

"The disguise held up," Goldenwillow gestured to the brown stripes that classified her as 'different'. She began to wash off the streaks of mud.

"Good, good," Nightstar muttered.

"And I did what you asked me to," she continued. "I have officially made myself the meanest cat ever to walk the forest." Goldenwillow sighed again.

Nightstar perked up. "How so? Tell me everything."

Goldenwillow reluctantly recounted her experience in the wilderness. She explained the dangers during the journey and the threats at the new camp. She told Nightstar about her fight with Whiskerpelt, her cruel humor towards Silver, and how she had challenged Mistlestar's right to rule the Clan.

"Amazing. Just perfect, my dear," Nightstar praised.

"Okay, I did all that. Now let Holly go," requested Goldenwillow.

"Mmm? Oh, yes. The rogue," she recounted greasily. "She's quite sick."

"I know. Our mother visited me."

"Flowertail's dead," pointed out NIghtstar saucily.

Goldenwillow gritted her teeth. "I realize that," she pointed out coldly. "But that's how I got StreamClan to believe I had been visited by StarClan. One cat saw her while she was talking to me and word spread."

"You're very smart, darling. Summoning your mother from the dead…"

"I didn't _summon_ her. She came!" protested Goldenwillow hotly.

"Alright, alright. Come on, I guess you can visit her," Nightstar said haughtily. Goldenwillow growled softly but followed Nightstar to see her sister.

"I'm not sure she's going to make it," Fernsong, their medicine cat, looked worriedly at Goldenwillow. "I don't even know what's causing her to be so sick."

"Greencough? Yellowcough?" suggested Goldenwillow.

Fernsong shook her head. "No. It's nothing like any sickness I've ever seen before."

Goldenwillow slid past the ginger medicine cat and entered the den. It was cool, with a chill breeze dancing through the cracks in the woven walls. In the back was a row of old nests, all of them empty except for one. Goldenwillow darted over to Holly. Her sister's mouse-brown fur was matted and filthy. Her green eyes were glazed and oozing pus. Blood seeped from between her jaws, and inflamed red sores tinged with infectious green speckled her spine. "StarClan," Goldenwillow whispered. "She was fine when I left."

Fernsong stepped in and stood beside Goldenwillow. "I've tried everything I can think of," she admitted. "But it's no use. She's in the paws of StarClan now." Suddenly, Fernsong doubled over, coughing heavily. A trickle of scarlet ran down the side of her muzzle.

Goldenwillow stared in horror. "Fernsong-"

"I'm fine," Fernsong snapped. Goldenwillow stepped forward. Fernsong's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Goldenwillow carefully placed the unconscious she-cat in a nest. "This is not good…" she muttered. Now there wasn't a single medicine cat in the Clan. And no cat knew anything about herbs except- her.


	8. Snowkit: Chasm

"Guys, I'm stuck," Snowkit rolled his eyes and pulled Nutkit out of the muck for the fifth time.

"Step on the grass," insisted Sorrelkit. Snowkit was still greatly disconcerted every time he looked at his littermate. She was halfway transparent, and glittered blue with stars. Nutkit took Sorrelkit's advice very seriously, taking care to place each paw on a clump of green, and squealing if even one of his claws missed its mark.

The three were traveling across StarClan territory at Tiger Night's instruction. They were going to meet her at some 'Moonstone' and travel back to their Clan. Once they got past the last three tree-lengths of this muddy swamp, then they'd still have to scale the side of a cliff, cross a bottomless chasm on a tree, and dash across ten tree-lengths of thorny grassland.

"Finally," Snowkit shook thick brown mud off his black paws. Nutkit had to give himself a full body grooming before he allowed them to continue.

"Oh, that's not high at all!" Sorrelkit exclaimed joyfully. She looked up the side of the cliff, which was only a bit taller then a young tree. The three kits scrambled up the side, their paws sending showers of loose pebbles down the side, and spraying clumps of dirt into a squirrel's eyes.

They all laughed when they reached the top. Snowkit lay down and panted, wishing for an icy cool drink of water from the camp stream. The three were in pretty high spirits, until they spotted the chasm stretching out before them. Looking down from the side you could see the yawning black mouth that would swallow anyone clumsy enough to slip into it and eternally be falling, never reaching the ground. An elegant silver fir tree spanned the width of the gorge, but Snowkit had doubts about its stability.

"Well, we'd better get going. No use standing here all day," commented Sorrelkit dryly. She led the way, balancing carefully on the spindly gray trunk. Nutkit placed his paw on the tree and poised himself to jump up, but even his slight weight adding pressure sent a thin fissure through the bark. He backed down with his fur on end.

"We'll go one at a time," decided Snowkit. Sorrelkit made it successfully to the other side, without the slightest mishap. Nutkit wobbled on the slender wood, and slowly inched his way along, light cracks spread out from under his paws like trickles of water. Finally, Nutkit reached the other side and jumped off, landing with a soft thud on the other side.

The tree creaked and groaned loudly when Snowkit, the largest of the three, put his weight on it. Snowkit carefully placed one paw in front of the other, jumping every time he heard a crack. He winced as lines formed around his paws, the wood protesting. Just when he was almost across the chasm, there was the loudest crack of all, and Snowkit felt himself falling through the air. He dug his claws into the soft bark of the tree.

"Ouch!" The tree trunk swung and collided with the side of the cliff, and Snowkit was left clinging to the peeling bark at a ninety degree angle.

"We've got you!" Nutkit's voice was muffled. Snowkit guessed he had a mouth full of fir bark. He tried to gain height, but when he attached his paw higher up, a shower of bark bits rained down on him, stinging his eyes and filling his mouth. He felt small tugs as his siblings tried to pull him back up, but he knew they weren't strong enough.

"Save your energy!" he called up to them. They obeyed and the tugging stopped. How was he ever going to get out of this one? The tree lurched and slid farther down into the dark. Snowkit peered up to see what was happening, but he couldn't see a thing in the blinding darkness.

"Hold on!" he heard Sorrelkit shout. "Nutkit's got you," she added. Only Nutkit was supporting the log? Why?

"Oof!" Something thick, heavy, and snake-like slapped his muzzle. "What the?" Oh, of course! Sorrelkit had dropped a vine.

"Grab on!" she shouted. Snowkit locked his teeth around the juicy vine.

"Ready!" he mumbled. The log dropped beside him, scraping the edge of stone as it plummeted eternally. Nutkit and Sorrelkit hauled him back up to the surface, and he collapsed, panting, on the side of the cliff.


	9. Sorrelkit: Fear

**I'm accepting characters for the Clan back in the forest! Send Goldenwillow some cats to interact with! Open to any suggestions, cats, plot twists (pm me for that), mentor/apprentice ideas, cats' warrior names, and new kits! (Please be sure to add a description and/or a backstory for any cat designs!) Thanks, and enjoy!**

Finally! The Moonpool shimmered in the fading starlight. Tiger Night beckoned impatiently to the three kits. "You're late!" she exclaimed.

"Snowkit almost died," pointed out Nutkit.

"He nearly fell into the bottomless chasm when the tree gave way!" put in Sorrelkit.

"Well he needs to be more careful," commented Tiger Night crisply. She gave the shivering black kit a stern glare before spinning on her paws and slapping the kits with her sleek tail. "Come along, now."

She led them down a narrow, winding trail. At the bottom lay a pebble-coated shore, facing a dazzling clear waterfall that splashed into a cool blue pool. The area behind the falls lay in pitch shadow, but it was a warm and fuzzy darkness, not the cold black feeling that left you dizzy.

"Flurrypaw?" Sorrelkit inquired in astonishment. "Wait, you're not-"

"No, I'm not dead," Flurrypaw said bluntly.

"She's here to rescue you," Tiger Night added in an 'obviously' tone. Like they were supposed to know that.

"Yes, and I-" the blind apprentice tried to walk towards Sorrelkit, following her voice. Unluckily, Sorrelkit was directly opposite her, sitting on the other side of the pool.

"No you don't!" Tiger Night caught Flurrypaw by the scruff, and she dangled there above the majestic waters for several moments. The spray from the waterfall soaked Flurrypaw's fur, and by the time Tiger Night had set her back on the shore, she was shaking and covered in a thin coating of icy droplets.

"I don't get it," Snowkit broke the silence. "How can she get us out of here?"

"And quickly," Nutkit gestured to the fading moonbeams.

"Wait a second," Sorrelkit stopped him. "I thought we were meeting at the Moon _stone,"_ Flurrypaw cocked her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, we're just meeting up with someone here. Then we can move on to where the magic happens," Tiger Night said. She dipped a claw in the water and stirred it around thoughtfully. A star brighter then the others gained light faster than Sorrelkit could blink. Her whole vision filled with white. Sorrelkit waited till the brilliant light had cleared, and, blinking the pale spots out of her eyes, looked around them.

"Hello, Tiger Night," croaked a new cat. He was small and pudgy, with ratty, mangled brown fur and pale, glazed-over yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded Sorrelkit.

"Me? Oh, I'm just your friendly old Mouseclaw," he said gruffly.

Sorrelkit gasped, and fell unconscious on the spot.


	10. Nutkit: Story

**Please leave a review! Did you see that twist coming? Thanks for reading!**

"What did you do?" screeched Nutkit, falling to the ground and shaking his littermate. He looked back up at Mouseclaw with fear in his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Flurrypaw darted around wildly, trying to find the source of Nutkit's voice. "What's going on?" she shouted, bumping her head on an overhanging rock.

Tiger Night laughed softly, a menacing glitter in her eyes. Mouseclaw stood at her side, his face wrenched into a crooked smile.

"Mouseclaw…" Snowkit muttered from behind him. "Mouseclaw…. Oh no."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Nutkit, keeping his gaze fixed on the two warriors.

"Remember the story Crowleaf told us?" whispered Snowkit.

Nutkit carefully shook his head. "Tell me."

Tiger Night flicked her tail. Nutkit felt his paws freeze to the rock and guessed the others had been glued down too. "Do not try to escape," she purred silkily. "We'll be back shortly."

Snowkit cleared his throat as the two evildoers disappeared up the side of the walls. "Long ago, when Briar, Thorn, Bright, Creek, and Apple first came to the land, another cat came with them."

"Mouseclaw?" guessed Nutkit tentatively.

"Yes. He was Bright's mate. When the five Clans were founded, he became the first deputy of BrightClan. But he wasn't happy with his role. He wanted there to be one Clan. One Clan, ruled by him. Secretly, he snuck out of his camp every night and turned warriors to his twisted ways. Then, at a gathering, he announced his plans and killed Brightstar, taking each of her nine lives all at once," explained Snowkit.

"That's awful," said Nutkit.

"There's more," Snowkit replied. "All the other leaders rebelled, but too many of their warriors were on Mouseclaw's side already. The four remaining leaders fought bravely alongside their deputies and medicine cats, but were vastly outnumbered. Too many lives were lost before the sky opened up, and StarClan warriors were forced to kill the queens, warriors, and apprentices on Mouseclaw's side. Brightstar's spirit put an end to Mouseclaw's broken reign, and the dark-hearted warrior was condemned to the Dark Forest for eternity. The scattered Clans tearfully buried their Clanmates and headed home. Eventually they were able to restore their Clans, but no one would forget the terrors Mouseclaw had brought to the forest. Only a few moons later, two tiny kits disappeared. They found their bodies washed up on the shore, and two brown hairs lying next to them. Their brother survived and told the leader what had happened. He recounted how the three were tempted into the woods by a strange voice. They walked by the river, following the call. Suddenly, a dark shadow fell on the water, and it turned black. His siblings were washed into the dark river, and he barely escaped. A StarClan cat reported to the leaders that Mouseclaw was growing stronger, feeding off of dead kits' souls."

"And we're all he needs to complete his resurrection," realized Nutkit.

"Yes," agreed Snowkit with a heavy sigh.

"Sorrelkit-!" gasped Nutkit.

The white she-cat was sprawled out on the floor in front of them, but her breathing was becoming shallower. The stars in her fur swirled and thickened.

"Yes, she'll be gone in an hour," Tiger Night swept into the clearing. She seemed to find the look on Nutkit and Snowkit's faces amusing.

Mouseclaw followed her in. "Once I have her soul, I can start on you two. Oh, and just for a bonus, when you lose your soul, you're lost forever."


	11. Flurrypaw: Clueless

" _When you lose your soul, you're lost forever,"_ the ominous words echoed in Flurrypaw's head. Tiger Night prodded her from the side.

"We need to get moving," she meowed harshly. "The Moonstone will speed up Mouseclaw's ceremony by several hours." Mouseclaw laughed bitterly.

"I'm almost alive again. Soon I'll be ready."

 **Sorry for the late update! I'm going to try to update my books more frequently! A quick schedule-**

 **Starleaf's Story - Saturday/Sunday**

 **Mistlestar of StreamClan - Tuesday/Thursday**

 **Upcoming book: Rainfur's Kit - Wednesday**

 **The more I hear back, the more chapters I can write!**

 **Remember, I'm still looking for Clan cat OCs!**

 **And the contest for the kits' mentors, IF they have mentors, is still being debated!**

Mouseclaw took the lead, and Tiger Night shoved Flurrypaw into place behind him. Nutkit and Snowkit carefully lifted Sorrelkit onto their back.

"Aren't you going to help us?" she heard Nutkit say blandly. Tiger Night ignored him and trailed behind the procession. Flurrypaw cocked her ears, careful not to bump into Mouseclaw. Sharp branches poked her paws, making them sting and bleed.

Flurrypaw tried to formulate a plan in her head. She was safe. Mouseclaw needed kits' souls, not hers. There had to be a way to get back to the Clans!

After a few short minutes of running stray thoughts through her head, she heard TIger Night whisper, "We're here," They filed through a dark tunnel until the air became less tight, and Flurrypaw could hear Snowkit and Nutkit gasp quietly. "The Moonstone."


	12. Mistlestar: A Warrior's Life

"I heard you mention a cat back there-" Mistlestar said. "Moon?"

Swift tensed. "Later."

The other three nodded. Mistlestar consented. "You're right. Later."

They plunged out of the woods and into the clearing where the Clan was still huddled. Snowkit and Nutkit slept beside Sorrelkit, her heartbeat now extremely slow and faint. Flurrypaw lay a few feet away from them. "One moment please," she said to the four she-cats.

"Is she helping bring the kits back?" Mistlestar asked Pebblefrost, who was sitting nearby, anxiously pawing assorted herbs.

Pebblefrost looked up. "You're back!" she meowed happily. "After you left, she fainted! And that she-cat disappeared. Now we're all just waiting." Pebblefrost noticed the four outsiders standing at the edge of the woods. Mistlestar followed her gaze. Pebblefrost gave her a questioning look.

"Long story-" she blurted. "Let me get them."

Mistlestar darted over to Swift, Bramble, Shimmer, and Morning Glory. "Come with me," she told them. They followed her to a small rise. Mistlestar cleared her throat. "Cats of StreamClan!" she called. The Clan swiveled around to face her.

The last of the sun's rays lit up the worried faces of her Clanmates. "Neither the medicine cats nor I have received any news from StarClan on the condition of Snowkit, Sorrelkit, Nutkit, and Flurrypaw. We will continue to wait for their return, but we must move them into camp."

Mistlestar gestured to the four newcomers standing beside her. "I have invited these cats to join our Clan, and they have accepted. In time, they may earn their warrior names, to become full members of our Clan." No cat complained. Several murmured a welcome. "Swift, Bramble, Shimmer, Morning Glory- this is StreamClan." The four cats looked around warily. "Come with me." They followed her towards the camp entrance. Mistlestar paused for a word with her deputy.

"Paintfur, get a few cats to move them inside," Mistlestar said, flicking her tail towards the apprentices. The calico nodded, darting away.

Mistlestar led Shimmer, Bramble, Morning Glory, and Swift into the elders' den, where there was the most room. The five settled down next to Tanglefoot, who was still awake. Dusksnow snored in a corner.

"Tanglefoot, these cats have offered to join our Clan." They quickly introduced themselves.

"They seem like strong warriors," Tanglefoot murmured.

Mistlestar nodded. "I need to explain to them basic Clan life."

Swift interrupted. "There aren't too many rules, right?"

"No, just a few basic ones. The Warrior Code." Mistlestar meowed.

"Warrior Code?" Morning Glory asked.

"I am so confused already," Bramble shuddered.

"Let's start simple. There are ranks in each Clan. Kits, cats of six moons and under, stay in the nursery with their mothers. Apprentices, cats six to twelve moons of age, are trained in the ways of hunting and fighting by their mentors. They sleep in the apprentices' den."

"We'd all be apprentices," Shimmer pointed out. "We're eight moons old."

"Ya!" Morning Glory squealed. "We could get a mentor!"

"Maybe," Mistlestar said. "Anyway, the next rank up is a warrior. Warriors are graduated apprentices over twelve moons of age. You will remain a warrior until you retire to the elders' den.

"Like me," grunted Tanglefoot.

Morning Glory and Shimmer chuckled.

"Are you a warrior?" Swift asked.

"There are a couple more ranks. You could choose to train as a medicine cat instead. You will learn how to use herbs to heal your Clan. Or you might be chosen as deputy by the Clan leader. The deputy is second in command and assists the leader. The leader, well, leads the Clan."

"So which one are you?" Bramble inquired.

"I'm the leader of this Clan. My name- Mistlestar -tells you that. Leader names end with 'star'. Kit names end with 'kit', Apprentices with 'paw'. Warriors, deputies, and medicine cats all have a name with different endings. Like 'storm', 'fire', 'pelt', or 'claw'. Your name will change as you move up through the ranks."

"Why do you have so many names?" Morning Glory chimed.

"I don't know. Tradition, I guess," Mistlestar responded, shrugging.

"I'll let the medicine cats instruct you on StarClan," she decided. "You can do that in the morning. A few more important things. We have hunting patrols and border patrols. Border patrols are to keep strange cats, foxes, and badgers off our territory. Hunting patrols bring back food for the Clan."

"I'm tired," Swift complained.

"I am too," Shimmer added.

Tanglefoot had fallen asleep.


End file.
